The Pocket Watch
by Hannie4321
Summary: Clarissa Phillips joins her father on an expition to Titanic. While they're there, they recover Officer Moody's pocket watch. Clare opens it up and gets sucked back in time to Titanic. While she is there, she falls for James Moody. Knowing about the sinking, will it tear them apart? Sorry if I'm confusing. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing. It's as simple as that. Nothing!

A/N

My name is Hannie4321. I know what you must thinking. Another officer romance? Yup. That's what your looking at. But this one will be different then any other one you've read. Trust me. I started this awhile ago, but just started fanfiction. I take constructive criticism. But take it easy. Like I said, I'm knew to this.

With love,

Hannie4321

* * *

CHAPTER 1

My father and I had always been together. We've been on so many adventures. But I had a feeling this one was going to be great. We were going to see the Titanic. It was my dream to see it. Every time daddy would bring home a Titanic book for Christmas or my birthday. I wanted to learn all I could about Titanic. The passengers. The officers and even the captain. But out of all the people I looked up, my favorite is 6 officer James Moody. Every picture I've seen of him, all the information I've found out about him, it just seems I can't get enough. Like I'm addicted to him.

"So daddy, when do we get to go down there to see it." I asked my father. He looked down at me with a smile.

"Soon sweetheart, soon." He stated, watching the submersibles go into the water. My own 17 year old mind screamed with anticipation as I watched also. It was so amazing that in just a few minutes, I was going to go and see my dream! Amazing.

"Ready to go Clare?" Asked my father to my left. He was a short little man, with brown wavy hair and iris green eyes. Me on the other hand, had my mama's curly blonde hair and her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Yes! Daddy! Why wouldn't I be? You know how long I've waited to do this! Let's go" I exclaimed. He let out a soft chuckle as we climbed in. It was cramped, but I could have stayed in there forever

...~~~***~~~...

"Is that the officers bridge?" I asked excitedly. It was so cool that we were only 20ft away from where all my hero stood. Amazing.

"Clarrisa Marie! Your just so full pod questions aren't you?" My father asked playfully. I just nodded my head. He was about to turn, when some caught my eye. It looked like it was stuck in the the sand.

"Daddy, turn back around." I said as the submersible turned. "What is that?" I asked. He looked very closely, then nodded his head.

"Well, it looks like a pocket watch." He said cocking his head to the side. I watched as he took out his robot arms and swiped it from the sand.

"Why don't we head back up there and see what we can do with your pocket watch? Shall we?" I just nodded my head. Wanting to see more of my pocket watch.

...~~~***~~~...

I watched as a woman cleaned of my watch. I now find out it was a gold pocket watch, and was pry owned by one of the officers. So far, daddy's expedition has been great! First, my dream of seeing the Titanic comes true, and now, I get to keep a pocket watch that's been under water for 100 years! Sweet.

"Here you are sweetie. All cleaned up." Said the woman. She was a bit taller then me, and had brown hair that was kept up in a bun. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and she had a kind smile.

"Thank you, very much." I said as she handed handed me the watch. I ran back to my little stateroom, and I plopped down on the bed. I flipped the watch over in my hand, when something caught my eye.

'_Gosh, you've got really sharp eyes today!_' I thought as I looked at the writing.

_'6th Officer James Moody_

_RMS Titanic.'_

Oh my God! I have Moody's pocket watch. My eyes lit up as I flipped it open, remembering that woman never did.

Suddenly, I felt light-headed. I felt like I could pass out, but all I remember is hitting the floor.

* * *

So? What do ya think? I know this chapter is short, but just wait! It will get better! I promise! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Hi again! So I'm back. I'm sick so expect my updates more frequently now.

With love,

Hannie4321

* * *

CHAPTER 2

'_Where am I?_' I thought as my mind screamed out with agonizing pain. I opened my eyes to see soft, warm, brown ones. He looked quite familiar...

"Do you know who she is Jim?" I took notice of the 3 men standing behind "Jim". I could place them all. Officer Murdoch, Officer Lightoller, and Officer Lowe. God I must be dreaming! I think Lowe had said that.

"My names Clarissa. But call me Clare." I said. I now took notice of the Officer in front of me. He was Officer Moody! My hero! And he had his arms around my waist! Woah.

"James Moody. But call me Jimmy." He said releasing me from the embrace I was wrapped up in. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He kinda reminded me of the woman who cleaned of the pocket watch. THE POCKET WATCH! Was it still in my pocket?

Ha! That's funny.

I frantically looked my jean pockets for the little trinket. When my hand brushed up against something.

"Does this look familiar to any of you gentlemen?" I asked pulling it out by the chain. Jimmy's eyes went wide.

"That's mine! How did you get it?" He questioned.

"Moody the real question should be, "how did you get here?"." I stated. Crossing my arms. Then I finally looked at my surroundings. It was a small room that appeared to be the officers mess. Wait! That means I'm on the Titanic! The one thing I had dreamed about seeing underwater! Not in the docks!

"Where am I?" I questioned shakily. I can't believe it!

"The officers mess Miss." Said Murdoch. "And...uh...what exactly are you wearing?"

"Jeans and my Tigers t-shirt." I said.

"But women don't wear trousers!" Exclaimed Lightoller. He looked me up and down, as if to decided if I was humane or not.

"In 2012, they do. All the time." I said, knowing it would shock them.

"2012?!" Screeched Lowe. He looked as if he could faint, Murdoch looked like a ghost, Lightoller's eyes were as big as saucers, as were Moody's.

"Yes, because of Mr. Moody's pocket watch, I was sucked back in time. I don't know how I'm keeping calm, but I am. And you fine gents are going to help me get back. Understand?" I felt like I was being really bossy, but right now I didn't really care.

"Well, before you get all mouthy with us, could we introduce ourselves?" Asked Murdoch. He was tall, and was pretty handsome. But he was older. Probably my fathers age. He was a father figure to me.

"William Murdoch. But please, call me Will."

"Charles Lightoller. But just call me Lights." Chirped Lights. I already knew all their names, but it was good to hear them from the people who hold them.

"Harold Lowe. Just Harry." Said Harry. He looked so kind.

"Don't forget Jimmy!" Said Moody. He was very handsome and when he looked at me with those big brown eyes... It just made me want to faint! They were so penetrating.

"Well, if you got here with the pocket watch by just opening it up, why don't we try that again?" Asked Lights. Jimmy took out his pocket watch and quickly snapped it open. And...

* * *

Sorry! Cliffhanger! What will happen? Hmmmmmm...

With love,

Hannie4321


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

It didn't work! Jimmy opened the pocket watch and it didn't work! I fell to my knees sobbing. '_What do I do now?_' My mind screeched. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, looking up I seen Jimmy, with a kind smile on his face. He reached out a hand, as I graciously took it.

My hand seamed to fit perfectly in his. Like it was ment to be there.

"Sorry, Clare. What do you suppose we do now?" Jimmy asked. I was as baffled as he was. When I opened the watch on my bed, I was brought back in time, but when I open it in 1912, nothing happens. It just doesn't make any sense.

"Where did you get the watch Clare?" questioned Harry, as he walked over taking the watch from Jimmy. He turned it over in his hand, while his eyes studied the writing.

"My father is kinda like a grave robber. We have been so many places. But my dream has always been to see the Titanic. We worked and worked to fulfill my dream. He was to find artifacts on a 2 week journey. While we were looking at the officers bridge, something caught my eye. Daddy picked it from the mud, and brought it to the surface. It was cleaned and handed to me, and I brought it back to my state-room. I flipped it open and...hear I am!" I told them.

"Wait, why is Titanic underwater?" asked Lights.

"Ah, well, she hits an iceberg on April 14. Causing her to sink." I said. He looked as pale as a sheet.

"You mean, she's going to sink? But its unsinkable!" said Murdoch.

"Well, your just gonna have to wait and see." I said, suddenly an idea popped in my head. "When the ship goes under, I go with it. It's a 50/50 chance I'm willing to take." I said, looking at Jimmy. He smiled, sending a shiver down my spine. "What's today's date."

"April 8, 1912." chirped Harry. "But how are you going to get on? You don't have a ticket."

"Oh ya. Forgot." my eyes cast down. That just ruined everything. I can't just walk on.

"She can stay with me." said Jimmy. My head swiveled to look at him. Was he really willing to let me on with out a ticket?! That's absurd!

"Okay." I whispered.

"Well men, we've got work to do. Let's get a move on. Moody, take her back to your quarters." said Murdoch, glancing to me.

"C'mon Clare." said Jimmy, as he ushered me into his room. "We'll have to get you some normal clothing." he said, looking at my jeans. "But, we'll take care of that tomorrow. Why don't you get some rest." he said, eyeing the bed.

"Okay." I answered, Climbing on top of the quilt. I watched as Jimmy took a seat in a chair in the far left corner.

"Goodnight Jimmy." I tiredly.

"Goodnight Miss. Phillips"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Ok, so it's been a while. I'm sorry I didn't update. With Christmas and New Years, then my birthday, January 2, then my dad's birthday, January 10. I just couldn't find the time to update. I'm really sorry. Forgive me. Please? So, I really need to stop talking about my personal issues and get on with the story.

With Love,

Hannie 4321

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The next morning I woke up to find James buttoning his over coat. It doesn't seem real that I was lying in bed, with James Moody standing over there! It just doesn't!

"Good morning!" I said, swinging my feet out from underneath the duvet. He turned to look at me, and smiled.

"Well, nice to see your awake Clare. I will be back in a short while. I have to go and see to it you can come with me."

"Why can't I come?"

He looked down at my clothes then back at me.

"Oh ya."

"Well fix that in a little while. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye."

* * *

I peeked around the corner, making sure no crew members were coming. I decided to go exploring. I mean, no one's on the ship except the crew, and if I run into anybody besides, Harry, Lights, or Will, I'll be in big trouble. I turned my way up the grand staircase. It was truly magnificent. If I meet Mr. Andrews, I should really tell him he did a great job. Suddenly, I thought about the sinking.

'_What if it doesn't work? Then what will I do? Or what if I changed history by being here? What if, when I go back to school, I'm in the history_ _books?'_

All these thoughts clouded my emotions. So many 'what ifs'. I just want to know why I'm here! I mean this hasn't happened before! I just want yo understand all this. Was it fate? Or destiny? I just really want to know.

I noticed I was now at the stern. I better be heading back before James or the other guys come looking for me.

* * *

A/N

I know! Really short chapter! Sorry.

With Love,

Hannie4321


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Hello again! My friend kinda got me going on this again. Bless his soul. He was so supportive and very helpful. I love him to death!

With Love,

Hannie4321

* * *

CHAPTER 5

I walked back into the room at about quater to 11. When I walked in, James was sitting in the chair again, with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Jim." I said. His face shot up, and his eyes got as big as saucers.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" He walked over, and to my surprise, swept me into his arms.

"I just went to explore. Calm down. Did you get it straightened out with the captain?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"I got it straightened out all right, but not in the way I would have expected."

"Ok James, your scaring me."

"You'll be going as me fiancée."

"What?!"

"Well that was the only way."

"Alright, if I have to play the part I have to fit the part too. I need clothes. Bad" I looked down at my attire. Still the same worn-out blue jeans, and tigers t-shirt.

"That I have an idea for."

"What?"

"Follow me." He led me out of the little cabin, to what looked like a storage closet. He turned the door handle and pushed the door open to find lots of uniforms. He walked over to the stewardess dresses. Fingering each one, he plucked one from the rack.

"Here, try this on for size." He tossed me a dress that looked just right.

"Don't worry, I'll be just around the corner." he walked out shutting the door behind him.

The dress fits like a glove! It was very simple looking, just a black dress with a white apron, but if I was supposed to fit in, it'll have to do.

"You can come in now James!" the door swung open and Jim stepped in.

"You look like your from this time!"

"I feel like it too." I did a light twirl.

"Well looks like it's close to lunch! Why don't we go get ourselves something to eat?"

"Sure."


End file.
